Seven Deadly Sins
by Lexi Lou Who
Summary: People commit at least one of the seven deadly sins every day. Some commit them more than others….[Post ‘Grave Danger’]
1. Grissom is Prideful

**Title: Seven Deadly Sins**

**Author: Lexi Lou Who**

**Summary: People commit at least one of the seven deadly sins every day. Some commit them more than others….Post 'Grave Danger'**

**Warnings: Angst, Possible Romances, Drabbles, Post 'Grave Danger'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you see here. I'll bring them back in one piece.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Lexi here! I got the inspiration to write this from 'America's Next Top Model,' when they were photographing the seven deadly sins. Enjoy!**

**Thanks to Shaqhian for Beta- Reading. Kudos to you!**

Chapter 1: Grissom is Proud

'Never get too proud, Gil. It'll catch up to you one day.'

His mother had told that to him when he was younger. Always taking pride in what he did, in what he collected after a long day and what he discovered. A little _too_ much pride, in fact. When his mother told him that one piece of advice he had taken it to heart and never let himself get too proud. Until he screwed up and caused his team to be split up.

All because of a little fingerprint on the matchbook that appeared during court. It turns out they had arrested the wrong man and Ecklie split the team up. Because he got too proud of his work on the case; like he did with almost every single one. And it had caused him to lose the team that he had gotten used to, gotten close to.

He did get them back, however, right after Nick had been kidnapped and found buried under ground with red ants crawling all over his dirty body; gun to his head. It still haunted him, the memories of seeing Nick like that. And it only reminded him not to get too proud of his work because he could end up losing his team again.

Even though he checked himself every now and then he couldn't help but feel proud that a case had been solved; that another killer was off the streets without realizing that they could go free in court. After all, twelve people wouldn't see what Grissom saw about the suspected killer or arsonist or whatever they were convicting the person of.

He now sat in his office, looking into a tarantula cage that contained his pet tarantula. He thought about the recent case he had with Sara and sighed, thinking about the conversation they had afterwards, while they were alone at the crime scene.

_"I moved on, Gil. You should too." She said meeting his eyes and holding the gaze there for a moment before she walked into the living room._

He was blind. He had always taken for granted that Sara Sidle had loved him, only to find out that she no longer loved him and loved someone else. That's what you get for not acting when you had the chance.

Gil Grissom is proud.

**A/N: That's it for chapter 1! Chapter 2 should be coming up soon! Please R&R!**


	2. Catherine is Lust

**Title: Seven Deadly Sins**

**Author: Lexi Lou Who**

**Summary: People commit at least one of the seven deadly sins every day. Some commit them more than others…. Post 'Grave Danger'**

**Warnings: Angst, Possible Romances, Drabbles, Post 'Grave Danger'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you see here. I'll bring them back in one piece.**

**A/N: Lexi here! Here's chapter 2, as I promised. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks to Shaqhian for Beta- Reading. Kudos to you!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Catherine is Lust**

Catherine never looks back on the past.

But sometimes she can't help it. Sometimes a certain case, a certain victim or suspect or memories would bring her back to the memories of her days as a stripper, dancing around the pole for cash to feed and support her daughter, to support her now dead ex husband, Eddie. She couldn't help it. It used to be her life.

It still is sometimes..

People, mostly men, will look at her body even now, past her stripper days, as she walks by or interviews them for a case. Some daring people will even catcall at her or make lewd comments. But lewd comments and catcalls were very rare. She also sometimes revisits the strip club she used to work at with her best friend, Stephanie; who was killed in years ago. They would never find her killer because Jimmy, the cop who got her into this profession, tainted evidence because he believed that an innocent man did it.

Catherine felt wetness in her eyes and a tear slip down her cheek and it brought her back to where she was; in the Tahoe, back at the crime lab parking lot, alone. She gripped the steering wheel and continued to think.

It must've been when Stephanie died that she woke up and realized how stupid this was. Sure, it brought in money she needed and she was grateful. But stripping wasn't the only way to get money. So she went to night school and soon left the pole alone, leaving it for some other, pretty young woman to take it and move on with her life.

Her mind then wandered to Eddie, her ex-husband. That was another part of her life that had left her when he had died that night. She didn't even want to spend time dawdling on his death and how close Lindsey had been to joining him. She had moved on from Eddie by dating other men, but it proved that she had bad taste sometimes. One of the men she had dated was a murder suspect and it questioned her working the case. She told herself that she didn't want that.

But all the other men had one thing in common; they didn't satisfy her. Sure, they did for a date or two, but she was really hung up on one certain man. She had always wanted him, but when she heard that he was married, her heart had sunk and her hopes had vanished.

"Cath?" A voice interrupted her thoughts. Catherine turned to find Warrick looking at here. "You alright?" He asked. Catherine let go of the steering wheel and nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking," she said moving so that she was facing Warrick, who had a hand on the door. He nodded and stepped back, allowing Catherine to get out of the car.

"Alright. I'll go inside and get this evidence to Trace," he said and left her with a wave; leaving Catherine to watch the man that she knew she'd never have because she was slow in saying hello.

Catherine is Lust.

* * *

**A/N: There's Chapter 2! Chapter 3's coming up soon! Please R&R!**


	3. Warrick is Greed

**Title: Seven Deadly Sins**

**Author: Lexi Lou Who**

**Summary: People commit at least one of the seven deadly sins every day. Some commit them more than others…. Post 'Grave Danger'**

**Warnings: Angst, Possible Romances, Drabbles, Post 'Grave Danger'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you see here. I'll bring them back in one piece.**

**A/N: Lexi here! Sorry I haven't updated this story lately. I'm working on 2 other stories, 'In a Heartbeat' and 'No Control.' I'll try and update this later…but you never know. I could get distracted..**

**Thanks to Sanqhian for Beta-Editing. Kudos to you!

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Warrick is Greed

Warrick couldn't escape it. No matter how hard he tried.

He was a former gambler. It started out okay at first, just placing the occasional bet, but it soon got to the point where it got in the way with his job; when a judge told him that he now owned Warrick and it bugged him down to the bone. But the worst part of it was that Holly Gribbs was shot while he was betting when he was supposed to be watching her at a crime scene.

At that point, Warrick decided to finally give in, told Grissom what was going on and they caught the judge and Warrick wasn't fired because Grissom said he didn't want to lose another CSI. But it wouldn't change the fact that he had caused the death of another CSI.

That's what influenced him to finally kick the gambling habit.

But, even after he quit it for good, the temptation was still around him. It was Vegas after all: Sin City. There were casinos everywhere; the dinging of machines of the people who got lucky and won money, dealers dealing cards to people hoping to make that big buck and end up losing everything in a matter of minutes. Every day he didn't gamble was another day that he beat his gambling addiction.

He snapped back to reality and found himself sitting in the layout room with newly developed, glossy crime scene photographs in front of him. With a sigh, he took a look at the victim, a man, and smiled softly when he saw the wedding ring. It reminded him of his own marriage to Tina.

He had married her after Nick's kidnapping. He realized then that life was short and thought 'Hey, why not marry Tina?' Well, the married life wasn't as easy as he originally thought. Fights broke out over the hours he worked and it was getting ridiculous, in his opinion. If she didn't like his hours, too bad. She would have to live with it.

There was one person he loved, a certain senior CSI. They've always had a connection between them, which was a mix between friendly and sexual. Like the time they were investigating the man that died in the sewer. When Catherine fell, he caught her and there was a moment where it seemed that they would kiss, then the cop interrupted them and the moment and spark had diminished.

He knew it was wrong to want something that he already had, but Catherine was different from Tina. She understood him, didn't whine (as much), got stuff done, had determination…There were so many things that Catherine had against Tina. And now he could never have her.

All because in a moment of greed and wanting, he asked Tina to marry him and didn't know what he was losing.

"Hey, 'Rick." Catherine said as she passed by the layout room. Warrick looked up and smiled as he waved a hello to her as she headed to the DNA lab. Warrick sighed and, instead of looking at the photo like he was supposed to, followed the woman that he wanted more than anything, but could never have because of marriage in the moment of weakness.

Warrick is Greed.

* * *

**A/N: What'd you think? I'll try and type Chapter 4 as soon as I can.****  
****Please R&R!**


End file.
